Sheldon's Birthday
by Majdon96
Summary: It's Sheldon's birthday and Amy has planned a special evening for him. Warning: M-rated for a reason.


**A/N: Got this idea to my head and thought it would be fun to write. Be aware of possible grammar and spelling failures. English is not my native language. Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was Sheldon's birthday and Amy had planned a special evening for her boyfriend. Like he had a special surprise for her birthday, and al though there was no way that she could top that, she wanted to do something special for him.

She had everything ready for the evening when she heard his ritual knock on her door. She opened the door and and as usual she eyed him from head to toe. He had a similar outfit as on her birthday, but his striped button down shirt was replaced by a plain white button down shirt instead. It didn't really matter what he was wearing, she found him just as attracting in his normal attire whit comic shirts and khakis. But her favorite nowadays was of course him without clothes on.

"Happy birthday Sheldon" Amy welcomed him and smiled.

"Thank you Amy, al though you know I don't think it's necessary to celebrate my birthday" Sheldon answered as he walked in to her apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Well doesn't matter. I think it's necessary and want you to have a pleasant evening. And no need to worry, your present is not bought so no pressure whit your usual problems with gift giving" Amy explained to him.

Sheldon smiled at her, he was happy to have her back in his life again. "Good" He said and before he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. After her birthday a greeting kiss had become a tradition after they said hello to each other. He loved to be able to kiss her again so he less than complained.

"Dinner is ready, you are welcome to sit down" Amy said and left to the kitchen.

Sheldon sat down and enjoyed the lovely smell that filled the apartment. Amy retrieved a bottle of yahoo from the refrigerator and pored the pink liquid in his glass. Sheldon smiled at the fact that she didn't have to ask what he would want to drink, she knew him that well. She lifted the covers to the stews and presented the dinner to Sheldon and he gasped as he saw the contents inside.

"Fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy! Amy this looks delicious!" Sheldon said awestruck.

"Just like your mommy used to do it" Amy said and smiled warmly at her boyfriend. She loved to see his happy face.

"You are just the best Amy" Sheldon said and looked at her filled with love and admiration. He reached for her hand across the table and patted her before he changed his focus to the food instead. They enjoyed a wonderful meal filled with their usual conversations about everything between heaven and earth.

When Sheldon was so filled he couldn't possibly eat another bite, Amy cleaned the table while Sheldon sat down on the couch and watched some TV. Amy came to sit beside him when she was done with the dishes and Sheldon automatically put his arm around her and pulled her toward him. She rested her head on his shoulder and threw her arm across his chest and hugged him tight.

"So, do you want your birthday gift now?" Amy whispered in his ear, sending chills trough his body. He turned his head toward her and smiled. "Alright"

"Great, come with me" Amy said and stood up, dragging Sheldon with her. She stopped right outside her bedroom door and told him to stay there until she said he could come in.

Once inside she lit up the candles she had placed there earlier and changed to her new robe. She opened the door again and smiled at Sheldon. He smiled back and walked in to her room, ready to greet her with a kiss when he saw the room. Amy accepted the kiss but stopped after a couple of kisses and retrieved a blindfold from the pocket on her robe.

"What is that" Sheldon asked when he saw the blindfold in her hand.

"This is a part of your present" Amy said and walked behind Sheldon to tie it over his eyes.

"Why do I need this? You're beautiful, I want to see you whatever you are planning on doing with me"

"As charming of you to say that is, I read that eliminating one of the senses during intimacy makes the experience more intense"

"Oh, alright" Sheldon answered both felling a bit exiting and a bit anxious to not be able to see what she would do with him. He felt vulnerable but knew he could trust Amy.

"Is someone trying to get me out of my pants?" Sheldon smirked as Amy started to undress him.

"I am always trying to get you out of your pants Dr Cooper" Amy whispered in his ear, lightly biting his ear as she worked on the buttons on his shirt. Sheldon whimpered lightly, partly from her husky voice in his ear and the biting, but also from the fact that she called him Dr Cooper. He loved when she called him by his title.

"Well lucky me then" Sheldon answered as she took the shirt off him. He was soon completely undressed, standing as naked as the day he was born unless the blindfold. Amy took a moment to admire her beautiful boyfriends body, loving the fact that she was the only one in the world that ever had and ever would see him like this. She stroked his chest, feeling his strong muscles under her hands, and walked behind him to admire and stroke his lovely butt. She could feel him flex the muscle in his butt and the feeling send a jolt of sparkle in her body.

"Okay, I want you to lay down on the bed on your stomach. I am going to give you a massage." Amy explained and helped Sheldon lay down in the middle of the bed. She stopped again to admire his beautiful body before she retrieved the oil she had purchased for this special occasion. She took of her robe and placed herself on the bed, straddling his hips. She took a handful of oil and stroked it out on Sheldon's back. She could feel Sheldon tense up directly "Amy is that oil? The bed will be all messy!" Sheldon complained.

"Ah, you underestimate my brilliance Dr Cooper. It's all taken care of, as you can feel there is towels instead of my usual sheets, and I also put a plastic sheet on to not ruin the mattress." Amy explained as she continued to stroke his back with the oil. "Oh, well then I apologize. My god woman, your hands feels like magic" Sheldon moaned loudly.

Amy smirked "Well again you underestimate my brilliance Dr Cooper, don't you remember when I helped you with your stiff neck? I am a neurobiologist, I know everything there is to know about the human nerve system. Now shh and enjoy your present" Amy said and continued to rub his back.

She moved to his arms, first massaging his left arm, from his shoulder to his finger. Then moved to his left arm and did the same thing there. She turned around so she faced his legs instead and did her magic on them as well. Starting from his toes up to his firm ass. Sheldon moaned al the time, showing her that she found the right spots all the time. She massaged his buttocks and saw his growing erection peep up between his thighs. She took the bowl of oil and dropped some directly on his penis. She heard him moan loudly as his erection throbbed by pleasure. She dripped some more drops of oil and felt her core throbbing with desire by the look and Sheldon's moans.

She put the bowl with oil back and softly stroked the back of his arousal. He stiffed again by the touch and moaned even louder than before. Amy started to rub herself against Sheldon's back as she stroked him, also moaning by the friction.

She moved from his body and told him to turn over to lay on his back instead. Sheldon did as he was told and she moaned again as she saw his erection standing straight up. Big and hard, just as she loved it.

She decided to tease him a bit, so instead of turning her attention to his throbbing erection immediately she started to massage his chest and then his legs again. When she came to the top of his thighs again she took some oil and rubbed just around his groin. She heard sheldon moan again and his pleads "Amy please".

"Please what Dr Cooper?" Amy teased rubbing her groin against his left leg and moaning herself again.

"Please touch me!" Sheldon pleaded.

"I am touching you Dr cooper" Amy continued to tease. She heard Sheldon groan loudly and giggled at his reaction. She lightly stroked the tip of his erection and stiff by pleasure, the touch as lightly as a feather. "Do you mean like this?" She asked in a husky voice.

"Oh yeah!" Sheldon moaned loudly and rocked his groin further in her hand.

"Well who am I to argue with a Doctor?" Amy asked and stroked the full length of him. From the base to the tip and then back again. Sheldon moaned loudly again. It felt so good. Sure amy had stroked and played with his penis before but this felt different. Perhaps the blindfold did help to bring more pleasure, not that he doubted her from the start.

Amy continued to stroke him and bent forward to rub him between her breasts. The friction from her lacy bra brought even more pleasure for Sheldon. But that was nothing compared to when he felt her hot mouth around his tip. Neither of them had never done that before, and he wasn't sure if any of them ever would take the step to do that. But Amy seemed to have made up her mind.

He felt her tongue swirl around his tip and then her taking the full length of him in her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat before she stroked back to swirl her tongue against his tip again.

"Dear lord Amy, oh Goooood it feels so good. Mhhhhmmm" Sheldon moaned loudly. Amy smirked at his outburst. For claiming to not believe in a religion he sure did not seem to make it sound believable right now.

She took him in her mouth again and stroked him a couple of times until she decided that she wanted to enjoy this herself as well. She got rid of her lacy red panties and lowered herself on him. Moaning loudly as she felt him fill every inch of her throbbing core. She felt Sheldon grab her hips and meeting her thrusts. Realizing that she needed to see all of him she removes his blindfold and where faced with his almost black eyes. She felt her orgasm close now and knew that Sheldon was close to his one as well. Placing her hands on his chest, and him pulling down her cups to take one of her nipples in her mouth makes her come crashing over the edge.

Sheldon fells her tightening around him and that is all it takes to send him over the edge as well, groaning so loud there is no way that the neighbors wouldn't hear, she is milking all there is of him. Collapsing on top of him, Sheldon throws his arms around her to keep her as close to him as possible, trying to catch his heavy breathing.

"Well I enjoyed that more than I thought I would, considering I couldn't look at you all the time." Sheldon said when his heavy breathing had slowed down a bit.

"Me too" Amy said and sighed.

"I look forward to my next birthday when we do this again" Sheldon said kissed her sweaty forehead.

"You know, we don't have to wait a year to do this again. You have proved it to not be true when you said it on my birthday." Amy looked up at him and smirked.

"Yeah well that is just because of your tempting posterior and brilliant brain, vixen" Sheldon smirked back.

Amy got up from him and walked to the bedroom door and leaned against it. "Well then I suggest a shower to get rid of all this oil, and maybe you can show me how much you love my tempting posterior and brilliant brain" Amy winked and pouted her ass to seduce him.

"As I said before. You really are a vixen" Sheldon growled as he ran after her to the bathroom.


End file.
